Un amour contesté
by Nini Cali
Summary: Roxas fait son coming-out mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Il est obligé de fuir. Devinez qui il va rencontrer ?
1. Roxas : Je n'ai pas trop le choix

**Roxas : Je n'ai pas trop le choix, il est prêt à me tuer.**

 **PDV Roxas.**

Je mis aveuglément des affaires dans mon sac: des affaires de rechange, des provisions, de quoi tenir plusieurs jours seul. Je rangeai mon téléphone, mes écouteurs et mon chargeur dans la petite pochette de devant avant de fermer l'ensemble avec une rage non dissimulée.

Laissez moi vous expliquer comment j'en suis arrivé là. Aujourd'hui, en allant chercher notre café avec mon jumeau Sora avant d'aller au lycée, nous découvrîmes une nouvelle personne pour servir les cafés. Au lieu du vieux grincheux habituel, un jeune homme au cheveux long blanc attendait patiemment les commandes. Quand nous nous approchâmes du comptoir, les yeux de mon frère et celui du serveur s'attirèrent mutuellement. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes avant que le nouveau ne demande ce que nous voulions. Je pris les commandes pour nous deux, mon frère ayant visiblement perdu sa langue sur la route. Ce n'est que quand nous allions partir que mon jumeau demanda le nom du mystérieux faiseur de café. Riku, c'était son nom. C'est sur le chemin du retour que nous avons évoqué la possibilité de faire notre coming-out à nos parents, pour être sur de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Cependant, j'avais un pressentiment. Je proposais donc à mon frère de faire le mien du soir, comme ça, si il y a un problème, mon frère ne serait pas affecté. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Et j'avais vu juste. Alors que j'annonçais à mes parents que je venais de trouver un petit ami (fictif), ma mère éclata en sanglot en se lamentant, tandis que mon père, après une seconde d'hésitation le temps de comprendre, pris le vase sur la table et me le lança. Je me baissais juste à temps avant de l'entendre exploser contre le mur. Un morceau de vase laissa une éraflure sur ma joue. Je remontais dans ma chambre, voyant que la situation allait dégénérer.

J'effleurais la blessure que m'avais laissé la confrontation, repensant amèrement à la situation. Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la voix lointaine de mon père demander en criant à ma mère où elle avait ranger son couteau de boucher. L'horreur me tordit le ventre et me poussa à me presser, facilitant ma décision.

\- Roxas?

Je fis volte-face. Sur le pas de la porte, mon jumeau me regardait avec tristesse. Physiquement, il n'était pas pareil que moi, malgré le fait que l'on soit jumeau. Alors que j'étais blond, mon frère était brun. Nous avions cependant tous les deux des cheveux en bataille et des yeux bleus océans. Je suppose qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation, à en juger par la tête qu'il affichait.

\- Comme quoi j'ai eu raison. Désolé, mais je crois que nous avons des parents homophobes, lui souris-je tristement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire du coup? Tu vas partir?

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, il est prêt à me tuer.

\- Ah trouvé! s'exclama une voix au rez-de-chaussé.

Je tressaillis, de peur qu'il n'ai trouvé le fameux couteau. Je pris mon sac, affolé, et ouvris la fenêtre. J'étais au deuxième étage et ma chambre donnait sur la rue, assombrie par les nuages noirs de l'orage. La pluie tombait sur le macadam dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Roxas! rugit mon père en bas de l'escalier.

Je mis un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à sauter.

\- Tu essayera de venir me voir une fois de temps en temps quand même? s'enquit Sora.

\- Au lycée, bien sur.

Les pas dans l'escalier me donnèrent des frissons. Je regardais en bas, hésitant un instant avant de sauter. Choisir entre une mort certaine et une mort possible, le choix est vite fait. La pluie fouetta mon visage tandis que je descendais en chute libre.

Crack

C'est le bruit écœurant de ma cheville en contact avec l'asphalte. Je poussais un hurlement de douleur, masqué par le bruit du tonnerre. J'avais l'impression que mon pied allait se détachait de mon corps.

Des cris provenant de ma chambre me firent cependant revenir à la réalité. Il fallait que je bouge. Et vite.

Je me relevais avec difficulté, me reprenant à trois fois avant de pouvoir tenir debout. Je boitillais le plus vite possible a travers les rues. Je tournais tellement de fois que je ne saurais pas revenir en arrière. Je décidais de m'arrêter dans une ruelle sombre, prêt d'un supermarché. Je m'asseyais lourdement sur le sol, l'adrénaline me quittant après un moment d'attente, où je sentais que j'étais en sécurité. Les larmes coulèrent à flots le long de mes joues tandis que je repensais à tout ce qui venait de se passer. La réaction de mes parents, la tristesse de Sora. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux pour cacher mes larmes. Je remarquais au bout d'un moment qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. Ou, pour être exacte, je sentais une présence qui arrêtait la pluie. Je relevai la tête pour voir un homme au cheveux rouge tendre un parapluie au dessus de moi. Ses cheveux étaient redressés à l'arrière de son crâne. J'étais captivé par ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes ainsi que les tatouages en forme de larmes inversées violettes en dessous.

\- Est ce que ça va?


	2. Axel : La forme tremblante

**Axel : La forme tremblante**

 **PDV Axel.**

Je rentrais chez moi, tenant ma lettre d'admission. Je venais d'avoir mon premier job dans un café pas très loin de chez moi! La pluie commença à tomber au début un peu puis plus forte. Je courus me réfugier chez moi, protégeant mon trésor sous mon manteau. Je fermai la porte de mon appartement avec soulagement avant d'entamer une danse de la joie. Mon premier vrai travail! Un grognement venue de mon estomac me fit redescendre sur Terre. Toujours euphorique, j'ouvris le frigo pour constater qu'il était inévitablement vide. Je me mis à chercher dans les placards à la recherche de la moindre chose comestible capable de me remplir l'estomac. Après mainte recherche, je dus bien admettre que je n'avais rien à me mettre sous la dent. Je soulevai un pan du rideau pour constater que la pluie tombait drue. Je soupirais de mécontentement avant de prendre mon manteau et un parapluie pour affronter la météo.

J'avais de la chance dans mon malheur car le supermarché n'étais qu'à quelque pas de chez moi. Alors que j'attaquais la rue du magasin, je remarquais une forme tremblante dans la ruelle d'à côté. Je déviais de mon chemin pour aller voir ce que c'était. Mon cœur se serra.

La forme tremblante était un adolescent assis à terre. Il avait les genoux replié contre la poitrine et semblait être en train de pleurer. Sa capuche était redressée sur sa tête, de sorte que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Je remarquais que sa cheville droite formait un angle anormal. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je décidais de protéger le jeune de la pluie. Il releva lentement la tête et j'eus le souffle coupé.

L'adolescent avait un visage fin encadré par de beau cheveux blonds. J'étais captivé par ses superbes yeux bleus océans, bien que baignés de larmes. On aurait dit un ange.

\- Est ce que ça va?

Je me frappai intérieurement. Évidemment que ça n'allait pas.

\- Non, pas trop, avoua t-il après un moment. Je-

\- Viens chez moi, le coupais-je. On va parler au chaud, autour d'un chocolat.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur le visage du blond, qui me fit fondre.

\- Ok, mais je ne peux pas marcher… Je crois que ma cheville est cassée.

Je m'accroupis sans hésiter, lui présentant mon dos.

\- Monte, je vais te porter.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il se décida à monter. Je me relevai sans difficulté et me dirigea tranquillement vers mon appartement.

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles? Demandais-je au blond.

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part, je tournais la tête pour le voir endormi. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mon visage tellement il était mignon. Une fois arrivé, je montais les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Devant la porte, je farfouillais dans la poche de ma veste après mes clés pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois ouverte, je déposé l'adolescent sur le canapé avant d'aller la fermer la. Je regardais le garçon un instant, subjugué. C'était ça, un coup de foudre? Un frisson de sa part me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je me frappais mentalement. J'avais complètement oublié de le débarrassé de ses affaires trempées. Non sans gêne, j'entrepris d'enlever ses vêtements mouillés et de lui mettre une couverture pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. J'allais chercher la trousse de premier secours dans la salle de bain pour lui faire une attelle de fortune à la cheville.

Une vibration interrompit mes actions. Par réflexe, je regardais mon téléphone laissait sur la table mais aucun message ni notification n'apparaisserent à l'écran. De toute évidence, cela ne venait pas du mien. Je jetai un coup d'œil au sac de mon invité, curieux de savoir. Après une bataille mentale, je décidais finalement de regarder, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le mystérieux blond. Je fouillais dans la grande pochette pour n'y trouver que des affaires de rechanges, de la nourriture, de quoi tenir plusieurs jours seul. Ces éléments m'intriguèrent mais je décidais de continuer mon enquête. Une nouvelle vibration dirigea mon regard vers la petite pochette devant. Je l'ouvris et découvris l'objet de ma quête. Je le déverrouillais, bien qu'il n'y avait pas de code, pour découvrir trois messages d'un contact appelé Sora.

«Ca va?»

«Roxas?»

«Roxas! Répond moi! Ça va? Où es tu? Je commence à m'inquiéter!»

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette personne se faire du soucis comme ça. Je surmontais donc la culpabilité d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires et envoya le message suivant.

«Bonjour, c'est Axel. J'ai recueilli Roxas chez moi car il était blessé. Tu peux venir le voir au insérer ici une adresse pour Axel»

Je reçu une réponse peu de temps après.

«Merci Axel. Je suis Sora, son frère jumeau. Est ce qu'il va bien? Où est-il blessé?»

«Pour le moment il dort, mais ça à l'air d'aller. Il a la cheville cassée. Comment a t-il fait?»

Il mit un peu plus de temps avant de répondre.

«Je lui laisse raconter son histoire. Mais… Je sais que cela peut vous paraître étrange comme demande mais est ce que vous pourriez le garder chez vous un moment?»

Cette demande m'étonna mais je ne tardais pas à envoyer une réponse.

«Bien sûr. Je te donne mon numéro de téléphone pour que l'on puisse rester en contact.»

Je lui envoyer mon 06 et attendit la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

«Merci Axel!»

Je reçu un SMS sur mon téléphone, de la part de Sora pour confirmer son numéro. Je l'enregistrais dans mes contacts avant de reposer mon téléphone. Je regardais le blond dans mon canapé. Roxas. C'est donc comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Je poussais un soupir de contentement, heureux de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir rester pour un moment. Mon ventre grogna pour la énième fois, me rappelant les circonstances de notre rencontre. J'allais devoir prévoir un peu plus cette fois. Le bruit à l'extérieur me suffit à savoir que l'orage n'était pas parti. Je pris donc mon manteau, mon parapluie ainsi que des sacs. Je laissais un post-it pour Roxas pour quand il se réveillera avant de sortir rapprovisionner le frigo.


	3. Roxas : Un SMS qui bouleversa ma vie

**Roxas : Un SMS qui boulversa ma vie**

 **PDV Roxas**

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasses le sommeil. Première remarque, je n'étais pas chez moi. Je me relevai lentement pour découvrir mon environnement. J'étais dans un appartement, divisé en plusieurs pièces. J'étais dans le salon, sur un canapé deux places. En face, une télé assez simple à côté d'une PS4. Des boîtiers de jeux étaient empilé sur la table basse, là où se trouvait mon téléphone. Comment était-il arrivé là? Aucune idée. Derrière moi, une sorte de petite salle à manger composée d'une table encadrée de deux chaises. Au fond de l'appartement il y avait une petite cuisine en bazar. Une pièce cloisonnée, sans doute la chambre de mon hôte, bordait la cuisine.

Quelle heure était-il? Je saisis mon téléphone et lut le post-it dessus.

«Salut! C'est Axel, le gars avec les cheveux rouges. Got it memorized? Je suis parti faire une course, je reviens vite. Je t'ai mis le wi-fi pour te faire patienter.»

Je déverrouillais mon téléphone pour découvrir le wi-fi et l'heure. 19 heures. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et si j'étais tombé chez un psychopathe? J'allais envoyer un message à Sora quand je vis des messages qui n'était pas de moi. Je lus la conversation et fut rassuré. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant. Sinon, il n'aurait pas donner son adresse à un inconnu pour venir me voir.

Soudain, un cliquetis provenant de la serrure interrompit mes pensées. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme au cheveux rouge. Il était dans l'entrée, tenant plusieurs sacs dans les bras. J'allais me lever pour l'aider mais il m'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- Repose toi, ta cheville n'est pas en bon état.

Je le regardais donc prendre tous les sacs et les mettre sur la table de la salle à manger. Je m'assit pour lui laisser de la place dans le canapé. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en souriant. La couverture tomba de mes épaules et je me rendis soudain compte que je n'étais habillé que d'un boxer. Je jouais le film cinquante nuances de rouge avant que Axel ne le remarque et se mette à rire.

\- Attends, je vais te redonner ton sweat. Je me suis permis d'enlever tes vêtements car ils étaient trempés.

\- Il y en a un dans mon sac si il n'est pas encore sec.

Il alla me le chercher d'où je tirais un sweat sec. Je l'enfilais rapidement, reconnaissant à Axel de ne pas regarder.

\- Bon, maintenant, est ce que tu veux bien me dire comment est ce que tu t'es retrouvé seul dans la rue, sous la tempête, avec une cheville cassée?

J'hésitais à lui dire. Et si lui aussi était homophobe et me jetais dehors? Ou pire? Cependant, mon cœur me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je suivais donc mon instinct et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il écouta avec attention, sans m'interrompre ou montrer quelconque signe pouvant compromettre ma sécurité. A la fin de mon récit, il hocha la tête.

\- Je comprend. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Comme j'ai des parents hyper tolérant qui ont bien pris la nouvelle, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister des parents pareils.

\- Tu es… gay aussi? m'étonnais-je.

\- Eh oui, dit-il en riant. Pourquoi, on ne dirait pas?

Je secouais la tête, honteux. Il prit un air sérieux.

\- Bon, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Pourquoi ne resterais tu pas chez moi, un certain temps? Je doute que tu puisses retourner chez tes parents pour le moment et comme tu es blessé, tu pourras te rétablir… Et…

Il détourna le regard en rougissant.

\- Et…? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

\- Et cela me ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Bredouilla t-il en évitant toujours mon regard.

Je ris de bon cœur. C'était marrant de le voir gêné.

\- Bien sur que je vais rester. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, et puis, tu me semble assez sympa.

Il reprit contenance et désigna la cuisine.

\- Tu trouveras les clés de secours dans la boîte à biscuit sur le comptoir. Tu as mon numéro dans tes messages avec Sora. A ce propos, je suis désolé d'avoir envoyé des messages sans ton autorisation, mais il avait l'air de tellement s'inquiéter…

\- C'est pas grave. Merci beaucoup de me garder Axel.

Il me fit un grand sourire. Je sens que j'allais être bien ici.

Et c'est ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines, je cohabitais avec Axel. Grâce à ses soins, ma cheville avait presque finis de se rétablir. Nous avions sympathisé, même un peu plus, car nous sortions maintenant ensemble. Sora venait me voir régulièrement. Il me rapportait les devoirs et me tenait parfois compagnie le mercredi après-midi. Il me parlait de Riku, son nouveau petit ami, car il ne pouvait pas en parler avec les parents. D'ailleurs, il me disait que c'était difficile depuis que j'étais parti. Les parents n'arrêtaient pas de m'insulter ouvertement et de le favoriser, pensant qu'il était hétéro.

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir avoir mon propre appartement. Ou de pouvoir emménager avec Riku, avoua t-il en rougissant.

\- T'inquiète, on aura dix huit ans dans deux semaines, tu pourras partir avec lui.

La situation s'était stabilisée, jusqu'au jour fatidique.

Une semaine avant notre anniversaire, il m'envoya un SMS qui bouleversa ma vie.

«Roxas, rejoins vite Axel au café! Papa a fouillé dans mon téléphone et il sait où tu habite! Dépêche toi!! Je crois qu'il est armé!»

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'eus pas besoin de lire le message deux fois pour comprendre le danger. Je courus chercher les clé de secours dans la boîte à biscuit. Je pris mon manteau et mon téléphone à la volée et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, sans oublier de fermer la porte. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et déboula dans la rue. La lumière cru du jour m'aveugla. Je m'appuyais contre le mur le temps de m'habituer à la lumière du soleil et me mit à courir sous les regards méprisant et interrogateur des passants. Je ne me souvenais plus où était le café d'Axel et décida donc de l'appeler. Je ralentis en attendant qu'il décroche mais ce fut ma perte. Je fus tiré dans une ruelle sombre, un objet coupant pointé sur ma gorge.

Je poussais un cri de surprise et lâcha mon téléphone qui rebondit sur le pavé. J'entendis la voix lointaine d'Axel à travers le combiné. Je regardais mon agresseur et haletai. En face de moi, me pointant un couteau, mon père mon pire cauchemar. Sa voix remplit de haine résonna dans la ruelle.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du naître, ordure.

Il abattu le couteau sur mon ventre. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un conte de fée, personne ne vint me sauver. Je hurlais de douleur. Elle me submergea, tandis que mon père me criait des insultes. Ma vision commença à devenir floue et mon tee-shirt s'imbiba de sang. Le couteau rentra à nouveau en contact avec mon estomac, m'arrachant un nouveau hurlement de douleur. J'entendis vaguement l'orage gronder au loin, sentant de fine gouttes de pluie sur mon corps fiévreux. Je tombais au sol, incapable de supporter plus. Ma dernière pensée alla à Axel, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	4. Axel : On est en train de le perdre !

**Axel : On est en train de le perdre !**

 **PDV Axel**

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche tandis que je préparais le café d'un client. Un simple coup d'œil me permit de voir la photo de Roxas s'affichait sur l'écran. Je terminais de servir le client et demanda à Riku, mon collègue, de prendre le client suivant avant d'aller dans le remise pour prendre l'appel.

\- Oui?

Un bruit étrange sortit du haut-parleur, comme si le téléphone était tombé sur le sol. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébral.

\- Roxas? Que se passe t-il?

Seul des grésillements me parvenait de l'autre bout du fil, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, autre que celle de mon petit ami, réponde d'une voix lointaine.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du naître, ordure.

Un cri de douleur parvenant de l'appareil me pétrifia d'horreur.

\- Roxas! Criais-je.

Je mis fin à la communication et me précipita en dehors de la remise, enlevant mon tablier à la hâte. Voyant mon empressement, Riku m'interrogea du regard. Je lui expliquais rapidement le peu d'information que j'avais.

\- Cours le retrouver, j'appelle Sora, me dit-il gravement.

Je le remerciais rapidement avant de débouler dans la rue. J'entendis un autre cri de douleur étouffée par la distance. Je courus dans la rue, entendant vaguement l'orage grondait au loin. Je ne faisais pas attention aux gouttes de pluie glaciale qui commençait à tomber. Je passais devant une ruelle quand reflet de métal attira mon attention. La scène que je vit alors me donna la nausée.

Dans la rue étroite, Roxas gisait à terre, une flaque de sang commençant à s'étendre au niveau de son ventre. Face à lui, un homme blond, que je supposais être son père, tenait un couteau au dessus du plus jeune, près à l'abattre sur sa tête. Le téléphone de Roxas se trouvait à terre. Sans réfléchir, je sautais sur l'homme. J'attrapais le couteau et dirigea le manche vers son crâne. Il s'écroula, inconscient.

Je me précipitais au coté de Roxas pour voir son pouls. Je soupirais soulagement en sentant la palpitation sous mes doigts. En revanche, la vitesse à laquelle s'imbibait son tee-shirt m'affola.

J'enlevais ma chemise et appuya sur la plaie d'une main. De l'autre j'appelais l'ambulance et la police.

\- S'il te plaît Roxas, tiens bon, murmurais-je à moi-même.

Les secondes me paressèrent minutes avant que la lumière du gyrophare n'éclaire la rue. La pluie tombait maintenant fort et plaquait mes cheveux sur mon visage et mon dos nu. Deux ambulanciers vinrent me prendre Roxas pour l'emmener dans le camion tandis que deux policiers conduire le père de Roxas dans la voiture de police. Riku et Sora arrivèrent en courant quelques instant plus tard. Sora avait les joues baignaient de larme. En voyant Roxas passer, il chercha à aller vers lui mais Riku le retint dans ses bras. Le brun sanglota contre le torse du plus vieux, qui lui frotta doucement le dos dans une tentative de réconfort. Un ambulancier vint à notre rencontre.

\- Puis-je savoir qui êtes vous pour la victime?

\- Je suis Sora, son frère jumeau, sanglota Sora.

\- Je suis Riku, le petit ami de Sora.

\- Axel, le… le petit ami de la victime.

Désigner Roxas comme une victime me fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Alors que l'ambulancier allait ajouter quelque chose, un appel survint du camion des urgences.

\- Martin! On a besoins de ton aide! On est en train de le perdre!

Le dénommé Martin se précipita en direction de l'appel, nous sur ses talons. Un affreux bip sonore résonnait à l'intérieur sur camion. J'avais la boule au ventre. Martin s'engouffra dans le camion. Je rentrais à mon tour avant de sortir subitement, soudain prit d'un vertige. Riku et Sora me rejoignirent rapidement.

\- Ca va aller? Me demanda Riku en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Déglutis-je.

Il rentra avec Sora dans le camion, que l'on entendit éclater en sanglot. Je me forçais à rentrer pour suivre la suite des opérations. Des hommes étaient rassemblés autour du corps de Roxas, manipulant tout un tas de machine d'urgence. Le blond, quand à lui, gisait, pâle. Un masque recouvrait son visage. Un électrocardiogramme était relié à lui par des électrodes sur son torse. Des poches de sang ainsi que d'autre chose étaient injecté dans son bras par des aiguilles qui me donnait le frisson. Le détail le plus inquiétant de toute la scène était l'absence totale de mouvement chez mon petit ami, y compris celle de sa poitrine censé bouger au fil de sa respiration, actuellement inexistante. L'écran de l'électrocardiogramme n'affichait qu'une ligne, continue et infinie, qui me faisait trembler d'effroi.

Un homme en blouse blanche plaça un défibrillateur sur le torse inanimé du blond et le chargea.

\- Prêt? Dégagez!

Le corps de Roxas convulsa mais la ligne ne oscilla pas.

\- On réessaye! Cria l'homme à la blouse. Prêt? Dégagez!

Le corps de mon petit ami secoua à nouveau mais l'électrocardiogramme continuait de hurler son chant funèbre. Riku sortit avec Sora, tellement la pression était insoutenable pour son jumeau. Une larme singulière dévala ma joue.

\- On réessaye une dernière fois! Prêt? Dégagez!

Roxas s'agita une fois de plus mais cet fois, le bruit incessant cessa. La ligne infinie devint une courbe. Les oscillations étaient faible, mais là. Le blond prit une grande respiration derrière son masque mais ne se réveilla pas.

\- Il faut vite l'emmener à l'hôpital pendant qu'il est stable, ordonna le chef des ambulanciers.

Je sortis dire à Sora et Riku de monter. La police était déjà parti, seul un policier nous attendait pour que nous expliquions ce qui venait de se passer. Je lui répondis que nous ne pouvions rien dire pour le moment, à cause du choc, et il eu l'amabilité de comprendre.

\- Venez au poste quand vous vous sentirez mieux, nous garderons cet homme en garde à vue en attendant, me dit-il.

Je grimpais dans le camion avec Sora et Riku, avant que le camion ne roule à toute vitesse, le gyrophare couvrant le bruit de la bruit incessante.


	5. Roxas : C'est une promesse

**Roxas : C'est une promesse.**

 **PDV Roxas.**

Le son d'un bip sonore et régulier est la première chose que j'entendis en me réveillant. Le réflexe sans doute fit que j'essayais de tendre la main pour éteindre le bruit, que je prenais pour mon réveil. J'ai bien dit essayer car je ne parvins pas à bouger mon bras. Je ne sentis qu'une douleur. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. La lumière me fit cligner des yeux, m'arrachant un gémissement. Un mouvement à ma gauche attira mon attention. Du rouge, c'est tout ce que je vis de la chose non-identifiée. Je tentais de me relever mais une vive douleur me vrilla l'estomac. Je grognai de douleur avant de retomber sur l'oreiller.

\- Roxas? Attend, je vais t'aider à t'asseoir! Suggéra une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Les mains réconfortantes d'Axel soutinrent mon dos et m'aidèrent à me redresser. Je pus découvrir l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais. Une simple chambre d'hôpital, toute blanche. Dans un coin, Riku et Sora dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Et Axel, à côté de moi, me regardait comme si je revenais du monde des morts.

\- Ça va? Demandais-je en agitant ma main devant ses yeux ébahis.

Pour toute réponse, il se jeta sur moi dans une étreinte, faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, compris? Murmura t-il, la tête enfouie dans mon épaule.

\- J'essayerais, plaisantais-je, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se décolla lentement de moi.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé maintenant? Sollicitais-je.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Eh bien, après avoir reçu ton appel, je suis parti à ta recherche. Mais il était trop tard. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, ton… ton père (il dit ce mot avec une grimace) t'avais déjà poignardé deux fois. J'ai empêché qu'il t'achève. Après, lorsque les ambulanciers sont arrivés, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque. Tu étais mort Roxas... (une larme, puis deux coulèrent le long de ses joues) Il a fallut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour te ranimer. La suite n'était pas plus glorieuse. Tu es tombé dans le coma pendant une semaine. Les médecins ne savaient pas si tu allais te réveiller un jour…

J'étais étonné. C'est la première fois que je voyais Axel aussi… émotif. Je n'imagine pas comment la situation avait dû être éprouvante pour lui. A sa surprise, je le pris dans mes bras encore faible et il pleura doucement sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je à son oreille. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Je le regardais, droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est une promesse.

 **PDV Externe**

L'histoire se finit donc bien pour nos protagoniste. Le père de Roxas est condamné à 30 de prison pour attentat à la vie d'une personne. Sora et Roxas, ayant maintenant 18 ans, eurent l'autorisation de séjourner chez leurs petits amis respectifs. Une fois leurs études terminées, ils trouvèrent du travail dans le même café que leurs fiancés. Car oui, entre temps, Roxas et Axel, ainsi que Sora et Riku, se sont respectueusement fiancés. Sora et Riku se marièrent peu de temps après. Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Roxas et Axel, mais ils se marièrent quand même. Pour le moment, nous ne savons pas si ils ont eu des enfants mais ça ne saurait tarder du côté de Sora ;)


End file.
